


Lookalike

by lackluster_lexicon



Category: Captain America (2011), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/pseuds/lackluster_lexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve to meet the Fantastic Four, only to find that Steve and Johnny look alike. As in, a LOT alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Parecidos.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364866) by [Saubree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree)



> I probably missed the mark on all four of the F4's characterizations, mostly because I don't know anything about them (I only saw the first movie, and I didn't especially care for it), and for that, I am sorry. In fact, I totally missed that Chris Evans played Johnny until after I saw _Captain America_. But now I know, and because I'm easily amused (and it was an ungodly hour of the night/morning), I...wrote this. And then, for some reason, posted it. But I think it's funny, so - there you go.

“Okay,” Tony said, stopping before the double doors leading into Reed Richards’s lab. “Before we go in, I have to warn you – Richards forgets that he’s, uh, gifted. It’s kind of unsettling, but one of the great things about the guy is that he’s also socially awkward, so he won’t notice if you stare. And, please, stare away – I still do, and I’ve known the guy for a while. But Grimm will notice, and he’ll try to kick your ass – and I gotta be honest, he actually stands a fair chance since you didn’t bring your shield _even though I told you_ –”

“Tony, stop. You’re making me nervous. My shield’s in the car, and you said this wouldn’t take long.” Steve paused. “Why would I need my shield?”

“Don’t stare at Grimm and you won’t need to find out.”

Tony pushed the doors open before Steve could react, sauntering into the lab as though he owned the place. Steve followed, momentarily too distracted by the sheer amount of gadgetry to notice the man stretched halfway around the room.

“Richards! Sue! Grimm! How are ya’?” Tony glanced back at Steve with a _get your ass over here so we can get this done and then go home_ look, then looked around the room.

“Where’s Zippo?”

“Good to see you, Mr. Stark,” Reed said, returning to his normal state.

“Please, Mr. Stark was my father. You can call me Tony.”

Sue sighed good-naturedly as she stepped into Tony’s hug. Ben snorted.

“That joke still getting you the ladies?” Ben growled amicably, extending a hand to Tony.

Steve kept his expression neutral as Tony flashed his Cheshire grin at Ben. He hadn’t thought to ask Tony if they were ready to divulge their…uh, relationship?...yet.

“You’d be surprised,” Tony answered, which left no clue for Steve at all, so Steve diverted his attention back to the lab until the doors behind him opened again.

“Hey, folks,” Johnny said, power-walking into the lab. “Sorry I’m late, I…”

Johnny trailed off as he made eye contact with Steve. Out of his peripherals, he noticed Tony jerk in surprise. He didn’t need to turn back to know that everyone, even Reed, was alternating between staring at Johnny and Steve.

“Fascinating,” Reed finally breathed, breaking the silence.

“No shit,” Johnny said. He closed the distance between himself and Steve. Although Johnny was a good four inches shorter and a great deal leaner, there was no denying the resemblance.

“Well, um,” Steve said, offered a hand to Johnny, who shook it enthusiastically.

“ _Yeah_ , ‘um’! This is nuts! Maybe we’re related. Aw, Sue, how _sweet_ would that be?” Johnny leaned around Steve to grin at Sue, who was caught somewhere between amusement and chagrin.

“If we are, we’re never going to hear the end of it, are we?”

Tony shook his head, and Steve was surprised to find see that Tony actually appeared disgruntled. Introducing Steve to the Fantastic Four had been Tony’s idea, after all, and it wasn’t as though Tony hadn’t seen Johnny before…

“There’s no way you’re related to Steve,” Tony huffed.

“How do you know? We can find out right now – ”

“No,” Steve interjected, “he’s right. I didn’t have any kids or siblings, and I lost touch with my extended family when I was young. And even if we are related, it’s too distant for this much of a resemblance.”

“Maybe Johnny’s a clone,” Ben offered.

Steve fought the urge to recoil. The very idea sounded a little too much like a HYRDA plot for his tastes.

“I certainly hope not,” Steve managed.

Tony waved his hands in what Steve could only think to describe as an exasperated flail.

“Uh, okay – so you’ve all met now. Let’s go before this sinks in and I start seeing Johnny when I look at Steve.”

Johnny flailed, too – only his was more excited than exasperated – and grabbed Steve’s biceps.

“Dude! Cap! We should totally pull a switch someday. Can you imagine the look on the baddies’ faces when Captain America ignites in flames?”

Tony wasted no time in jumping in and finally making Steve blush. Publically.

“You know, Johnny, if you really wanted to get in my bed that badly, you only had to ask.”

Well. That answered the divulgence question.

Steve ducked his head to avoid making eye contact with anyone, but there was nothing he could do about Ben’s booming laugh and Johnny’s spluttering.

After a moment, Johnny finally pulled it together.

“ _Jesus_ , Stark! Why do you have to…I can’t even…agh, jeez, you know what, I just remembered, IhavesomewheretobegoodtomeetyouSteveokayseeyouaroundbye.”

They watched Johnny powerwalk back out the double doors. As soon as the doors clicked shut, Tony and Ben burst into laughter.

“Holy shit!” Tony wheezed, wiping his eyes. He staggered to Ben, who was doubled over, his hands on his knees, and dropped a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Oh, man – you really are a genius, Stark! That was…oh, hell, I’ll say it. That was _fantastic_.”

Steve watched the two of them, then decided to skip Tony’s circumlocution and turned to Sue and Reed, the latter of whom was staring at him as though he were a specimen under glass and the other three weren’t even in the room.

“What just happened?”

“Tony punked Johnny,” Sue said, as though that would mean something to Steve. “But he’s right,” she added, cocking her head, “you sure bear an awfully strong resemblance.”

“Fascinating,” Reed said again.

\---

That night, Tony sat Steve down on the bed, all seriousness.

“I need you to promise me something,” he said, his hands square on Steve’s shoulders and eyes locked in the most intense non-sexual stare Steve had probably seen to date.

“Of course,” Steve said immediately, even as he frantically tried to remember what could have happened that day to upset Tony. That whole to-do with Johnny had been Tony’s plan all along, after all, and after that they’d come straight back to the Mansion so Steve could take out his embarrassment on the punching bag downstairs…

“I need you to swear you will never, ever, under any circumstances, even under pain of torture, **_ever_** say the words ‘flame’ and ‘on’ in the same breath. Ever.”

“Oh.” Steve exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Um…I’m not even going to ask. But yeah, sure, I can do that.”

Satisfied, Tony pushed Steve back on the bed.

“That’s my Cap.”


End file.
